


алый, проклятья;

by paranormal_youngster



Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, Blood, Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Missing Scene, Monster Hunters, Monster of the Week, Pre-Canon, Relationship Study, Vampire Bites, Vampires, a lot of inspiration from the crimson curse and it shows, also van richten knows zero patterna and i will cherish this headcanon and roast him till i die, and also some idiotic references to the fvm and tdv, family bonding through arson, honestly? goals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster
Summary: Танцы, вылить содержимое бокала, посмеяться над несмешной шуткой, повторить; ей всегда казалось, что с того момента, как сбежавшего, голодного и немного ободранного подростка очистили от очисток и дали в руки нож, ее жизнь должна была приобрести другие тона. Но охота проявляла себя в многих лицах, словно какое-нибудь древнее злое божество, и этот лик был особенно мерзким и сальным.Эсмеральда не стыдилась высказывать свои мысли и свое недовольство прямо в лицо:
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	алый, проклятья;

**Author's Note:**

> день 14. вечеринка для своих;
> 
> все в тегах, так-то, но идея этого фика была у меня уже достаточно давно. и слава богу, потому что на месте моей прекрасной девочки и ее не менее прекрасного деда мог бы быть марайн марш, а нам и так достаточно марайна марша, кто вообще хочет видеть целый фик посвященный ему одному? (поднимите руки)

– Эта вечеринка просто отстой. Я, бля, нена-…

– Не выражайся, юная леди. – Тяжелый вздох, через рот и нос. – Напоминаю, что приличные девушки так себя не ведут.

«Приличная девушка» сдувает выбившуюся из убранной высокой прическе иссине-черную, вьющуюся прядь с высокого лба, недовольно морщится и исподлобья смотрит на невыразительно приятно выглядящего мужчину в летах: зализанные назад каштановые с сединой волосы и неглубокие морщины в дурном освещении придавали ему сходство с недвижимой статуей из слоновой кости, несколько из которых стояли на пьедесталах, украшающих небольшой коридор. Его глаза, темные, поблескивающие в своей живости, выгодно отличали его от бестолковых истуканов, впрочем; это были умные, хитрые глаза опытного человека, что многое повидал. 

– Сразу видно, что кто-то не видел приличных девушек уже…

Она останавливается на половине предложения, прикусывая язык; ногти цепляются за смуглую, сероватую в неверной полутени кожу запястий в жесте абсолютного бессилия.  
Какой кошмарный сегодня вечер, и он все никак не думает заканчиваться.  
– Потерпи немного, Эсмеральда.

– Проклятье, почему это не могли бы быть хотя бы штаны? – В подтверждение своих слов, она с усилием пытается подвигать бедрами, чтобы привести конструкцию из китового уса, металла и страданий на ее поясе в движение. – Где вы вообще нашли эту железную деву такого миленького красного цвета, доктор?

– Это называется «бальное платье». – Он закатывает глаза, с излишним нажимом опираясь на свою трость, по тяжести бывшей куда ближе к полноценному оружию, чем к аксессуару. – По крайней мере, ты фокусируешься как следует.

– На том, что эти кружева чешутся как муравьи.

– Дресскод сюда выбирал не я.

Беспомощно-умоляющий взгляд Эсмеральды останавливается на лице ее мучителя: прекрасно сотканная иллюзия скидывала с ее наставника пару десятков лет, сглаживала углы его скул и придавала его хмурому рту с опущенными уголками некоторое благородство и благодушие; за тонкими губами виднелись тонкие, невыразительные клыки.  
Ее «клыки» были приклеены, да так плотно, что она не была уверена, сможет ли их отодрать от своих зубов после. Не то чтобы ей не хватало своих, врожденных способностей творить иллюзии из теней, всегда окружавших ее ореолом: предки, направляющие ее руку, всегда отвечали на просьбы помочь, кровь д'Авенир была опаснее яда и густых, мрачных сумерек, но она вновь ввязалась в словесную перепалку и решила сделать все по-своему.

В конце концов, если кто-то из местных кровососов способен видеть сквозь иллюзии или колдовать, она была абсолютно непроницаема. Абсолютно, но не…

– Мы не можем ждать вечно. Вино и могильный пепел не продержатся под языком дольше восьми часов, я напоминаю, старикам свойственно забывать – она говорит тихо, не сразу понимая, что держится за свое любимое (дурацкое) медное кольцо. Слова не покидают ее губ, но оно и к лучшему. – Когда?

– Не сейчас.

– Но когда?

– Я не собираюсь читать лекцию о терпении еще раз. – Он круто разворачивается на каблуках. В коридоре раздаются глухие, вымеренные шаги. – В конце концов, даже у меня оно не безграничное.

Эсмеральда очень грязно и с чувством выругивается под нос, подхватывает свои юбки в железную хватку скрюченных пальцев и неловко семенит следом, стараясь не слишком топать высокими сапогами: сменить обувь на каблуки или легкие балетки она наотрез отказалась. Она и так достаточно скованна, с таким же успехом можно было просто ее связать.

– Я знаю историю об одном докторе, который со своим учеником так же забрались в замок, полный живых мертвецов, – корсет с непривычки давил на ребра, а потому в каждом слове было томное придыхание, наверное, идущее ее умирающему взгляду из-под пушистых ресниц. Эсмеральде казалось, что еще немного и она потеряет сознание или ее вырвет. Кто будет это убирать? – И мораль истории в том, что они оба были идиотами.

– Не принижай свои интеллектуальные способности. Я верю в тебя.

Она открывает и закрывает рот, как рыба на суше, и пытается придумать достойный ответ, но дверь в бальный зал открывается раньше – мрачные мраморные колонны и неяркое освещение придавали ему куда большее сходство с древним затерянным склепом, чем с комнатой, что должна быть полна веселья и музыки. Но учитывая местную публику…  
Среди танцующих появляется еще одна пара, без особых проблем смешивающаяся с общей разномастной толпой – если ты хочешь спрятаться, прячься у всех на виду, в конце концов.

– Вредный старикашка.

Эсмеральда кружится в вальсе до легкого стука в висках, ненавязчивым движением свободной руки проверяя, как плотно закреплена портупея на ее ноге – тяжесть кольев и бутыльков приятно оттягивала, придавала шагам выразительность и вес. С оружием под этим дурацким, колющимся, шуршащим бесконечными слоями юбок из шелка, сатина, хлопка, кожи младенцев быть может, под этим ужасным со всех сторон платьем она чувствовала себя куда надежнее.

– Дрянная девчонка.

Ван Рихтен меняет ногу, сменяя фигуру в танце, и против воли не может не опереться о плечо Эсмеральды; ее сильные плечи – хорошая поддержка, может быть даже моральная, но он никогда этого не признает. Он не спешит поблагодарить ее, впрочем – глаза доктора (она так и не узнала, каких же именно наук, возможно всех сразу; не то, чтобы Эсмеральду это заботило) были прикованы к высокой фигуре в углу зала.

Высокий белокурый мужчина, широко улыбаясь, о чем-то говорил с группой так же ярко и богато разодетых «людей», не смеющих глядеть ему глаза, впрочем. Целый корт пьющих кровь тварей собрался, словно рой надоедливых насекомых.  
Сам зал был похож на бесконечно забитый улей, гудящий смехом, пустой и бессмысленной болтовней и мелодичным звоном высоких бокалов, до краев залитых чем-то настолько алым, что вязкость текстуры можно было ощутить на языке; в воздухе тяжелым амбре стоял запах металла. Эсмеральда встряхивает головой, давя подкатывающую к горлу тошноту, и чувствует цепкую хватку на своем плече. 

Это приводит в чувство.

– Прогулка в хорошей компании, под полной луной может принести человеку ясность ума. – Их взгляды останавливаются на светлой макушке человека (нечеловека, виновника торжества), остановившегося на самом верху высокой, богато украшенной лестницы; и в его руке поблескивает бокал. Эсмеральда с трудом отводит взгляд от прекрасного, словно вышедшего из-под пера талантливого художника, лица и замечает, как что-то поблескивает в рукаве Ван Рихтена. – Боюсь, мне придется покинуть тебя.

– Какая досада.

– Почему бы тебе не выпить чего-нибудь? – Каким-то образом, в его руках вновь оказывается трость; возможно, не будь он охотником на нечисть, ему стоило бы стать фокусником и развлекать малых детей монетками из-за уха.

Она смотрит на пустеющие бокалы, снующих туда-сюда лакеев, то и дело пытающихся засунуть нос в одну из бутылок за ее содержимым, приоткрытую дверь, и широко улыбается. 

– С удовольствием.

… В тишине раздаются оглушительно четкие, выверенные шаги: Эсмеральда прекращает созерцать по-комариному дергающиеся конечности существа, когда-то бывшим целым вампирским отродьем, что в исступленной кровожадности разодрало собственную грудину, и оборачивается:

– Те авен бахтале?

– Помедленнее.

– «Еще не сдох?» – Она с любопытством оглядывает залитые кровью одежды, руки, даже очки своего наставника, привычным жестом убирающим нож под плащ. – Классическое приветствие, стыдно не знать. Как погода? 

– Замечательно. – Он смотрит на поигрывающую пустой склянкой Эсмеральду и, впервые, за весь вечер слабо улыбается уголками губ. 

– Ой, у меня тоже все хорошо. 

Слышится хруст – вистанка вдавливает череп одного из эсквайров в пол, убеждаясь, что все его зубы переломаны о его же крепкие кости, а глаза лопнули и вытекли от невыносимого напряжения.

– Из чего была эта байда?

– У всех мастеров должны быть свои секреты.

– Вредный старикашка.

Притупившееся от тысячи раз использований огниво дает искру не с первого раза: Эсмеральде приходится долго колдовать, бормоча что-то под нос так быстро, что даже если это и было на всеобщем, разобрать было невозможно; но вот пламя робко взвивается из-под ее рук, оранжевыми и желтыми язычками сначала проглатывая сухую осеннюю траву, затем веточки, затем доски и балки.

Они смотрят на полыхающий пожар какое-то время, наслаждаясь тишиной и слабой болью отходящего от плеч напряжения; Ван Рихтен что-то вычеркивает в спрятанном в рукаве листке бумаги и слабо качает головой, глядя как его протеже выдирает себя из корсета в свете искрящего до небес костра – зрелище чем-то напоминало оборот перевертышей в полную луну, наверное летящей во все стороны тканью и скрежетом.

– Дрянная девчонка.


End file.
